Róbandome los sueños
by yaoist secret
Summary: tras el good ending de silent... en una noche como cualquier otra ellso necesitan un pococ más de amor...  fail summary deanXed. feliz cumpleaños YUKARI SPARDA!


Róbandome los sueños  
>…<p>

Feliz cumpleaños yukari querida! Ya tienes 18! n_n felicidades desde el fondo de mi corazon; para ti vienbe este oneshot lemmon *w* te cuidado de no quemarte con tanto caramelo derretido XD *w*

….

Fic solo entendible so has leido "silent" (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari sparda *w*  
>disfruten todos!<p>

Saludos a tu doitsu *w* (dile qeu gimnacio por ahora no *w*

…

…

Ed olia las sabanas de cama que compartía con dean; no porque temeise su limpieza; porque era su cotumbre… aun no había encontrado ninguna sabana con el olor de la del hotel en la que pasaron la noche… ni la otra vez…. El aroma del suavizante de ropa duraba varios dias despues de lavadas las prendas…. Y estas estaban casi particularmente perfumadas. Se sonrojó a l ver entrar a dean; él y Derek se habain dormido en el sofá mientras el acababa de lavar los platos… y le había dado pena el molestarlos.

Dean miró a su pareja sonrojada y sonrió preguntandose en que podía estar pensando. Hacia tiempo que ed era parte de la familia… incluso derek; de alguna manera lo habia adoptado como un segundo padre… y si; ed era bastanfe facil de querer.

En silenccio se acomodó junto a ed que el sonrió haciendose a un lado. danole el paso.

-:- llevaste a derek a la cama?- pregunto edward mientras dejaba la tela en paz y mirab al techoi; el perfume de dean habai cambiado; pero no su esencia… le gustaba despertar con el olor a dean; aunque luego tuviese que arruinarlo todo duchándose.

-:-… - asintio en silencio mientars bsotezaba antes de pro fin girarse para verlo a al cara. Sin duda ed habai cambiado… no es que fuese otro… pero esa mirada noera la del Ed anterior… o quizas solo era su imaginacion.

-:_ ¿en que piensas?- preguntó Ed; se sentía nervioso, no era la primera noche que dormian juntos… pero era la primera en al que no conciliaba el sueño por la presencia de dean.

-:- que tengo sueño… y que mañana será un largo día…- suspiró. Edward lo miró unos instantes mientars se opreguntaba si era el único que sentia algo incómodo en el aire… o los cobertores….

-:_ no puedo dormir…- se asinceró, oyó una sonrisa de dean meintars le acariciaba un pococ el cabello.- es la primera vez que me sucede…. Tu no me permites dormir….- ed estaba pro disculparse por su comentario desafortunado, peor sintió que lo tomaban por las muñecas y se le arrojaban encima Dean estaba sobre él , entre sus piernas. Edward no pudo resistir al mirada fija de dean y miró hacia uno de los lados.

-:- Ed… mírame…- de dijo dean un pococ más que decidido a obtener una respuesta. - ¿Qué sucede?

-:- yo… no sé si me refería a "esto"…- dijo dudando de sus palabras mientras los besos de dean en su cuello hacian que su voluntad sufriese un debilitamiento importante. – además…. No losé… esto no puede ser bueno para derek…- se sonrojó.

-:- solo debes ser sielncioso…- acotó dean soltandole las muñecas para desabrochar el pijama de edward.

-:- no me refiero a eso…- dijo Ed; de repente había comenzado a pensar en muchas cosas…

-:- …- Dean dejó su tarea par amirarlo serio y con un dejo de tristeza en lso ojos. – lo dices por que planeas irte verdad?...- no quería que Ed huyese de nuevo. – si no lo haces por mí, quedate por nin y derek; ellos te quieren mucho.

-:- no quiero irme…. Esta es mi casa….- dijo meintars dean le sonreia y se besaron nuevamente y ahora incluso Ed le desprendía el pijama Dean.

Entre caricias y besos ambso se vieron desnudos muy pronto y allí en contacto se hacia más sencible y se veian en al medida de aproximarse un poco más… Edward se tensó un poco als sentir la mano de Dean bajando y acariciando sus caderas, camiando lentamente hasta la zona cercana a sus gluteos.

-:- seré cuidadoso… dijo dean, logrando un poco más de disposicion por aprte de Ed. Dean se sonrojó un poco; aquella vez…. Al igual que en esta no habia ningun tipo de lubricante a mano; sobretodo por que en ambas ocaciones todo se había dado de manera espontánea.- tendrás que confiar en mi..- le sonrió con un poco de malicia y salivó dos de sus dedos, para coemnzar a preparar a su pareja; que se sostuvo de las sábanas y arqueo su espalda, la sensacion incómoda fue pasando a agradable con la misma rapidez con la cual dean coemnzó a moverse con cuidado dentro de Edward.

El controlar los suspiros que habain nacido gemidos era complicado: pero no podían llamar la atencion del niño que dormía en el otro cuarto por nada del mundo.

-:- dean…e ntra ya…- le dijo Ed suplicandole sonrojado pro la lujuria y la vergüenza .

Dean se quedó contemplando su rostro de deseo unos segundosmas; y luego mientras no le quitaba un ojo de encima se unió a él; volvían a ser uno… en lo fisico; porque en lo espiritual desde el primer momento las cosas se habain dado de manera tal de que ambos fuesen uno…

Dean esperó a que ed se moviese un pcooc apra saber que no causaría molestias en su recorrido. Y leugo suavente fue embistiendolo… mientras las miradas nunca dejaron de ser algo importante. … era como mutuamente se decian lo que sucedía con uno y con el otro…. Cuanto amaba el uno al otro….

El ritmo que marcaban als caderas de Dean indicaban que sin duda el momento cúspide estaba cerca… y ambos lo sintieron lelgar con muy poca diferencia de tiempo; besandose mutuamente apra callar ese gemido incontenible…. Y luego pudieron abrazarse….

Sentirse mutuamente el aroma… de ambos; juntos…

-:- lo siento mucho dean..- pidió perdon Edward mirando a su pareja. – yo… nuca quise hacerte creer que dejaría esta casa….

-:-… disculpa que fui tan impulsivo… pero es que ya no podía seguir comparteindo la cama contigo de otra manera…. Necesitaba poder hacer lgo como el resto de las parejas del mundo.

-:- no sé cuantas parejas del mundo han estado en silent hill….- contestó pensativo ed.

-:- ¿que dijiste?- preguntó dean que por culpa de los pensamientos propios había ignorado los de Edward; pero este se había hecho el dormido… por lo que la parte final de la conversacion sería un msiterio.

Dean se quedó mirando el techo y pensó en voz alta "es la última vez que permito que él se robe mi sueño" preguntandose que había dicho Edward… y si tendría ganas de dormir pronto.

…

…

**Espero les haya gustado… y espero al menso dos o tres reviews *w***


End file.
